Vehicles can include running boards to assist ingress and egress of users into a vehicle cabin. The running board provides support for the user, allowing the user to lift his or her legs less to enter the vehicle cabin. The running board may deploy to assist ingress and egress when the vehicle is stationary, and the running board may retract when the vehicle is in motion. However, if a running board fails to retract when it should, vehicle fuel efficiency can be adversely affected. On the other hand, if a running board fails to extend when it should user safety and/or convenience can be impaired.